Rock-o-Ages
Rock-o-Ages (AKA ROA, R-O-A, Rocko, or Rock), was the third user to get Maniac, and the first user to get to Rank X (which is now Legend). There are currently eleven other users that have ever reached Legend. For a very long time, he was the user on the LEGO Message Boards with the highest post count, until Marcel77799 passed him. He joined the LEGO Message Boards on August 10th, 2008. ROA started out as a slow poster, but by September 2009, he reached JuniorBuilder, and he began posting more often, and then even faster. He made it to Rank X by the end of 2010 during a Mod Party. He made many veteran posters happy by proving there was a rank beyond Maniac, even if it was not completed yet. He was very active on the LEGO Universe Creation Lab, some roleplays, and LEGO Universe (the game) when it was open. He currently has 45,707+ posts and 8 studs. He is also a very popular roleplayer. He currently has the second-highest amount of posts, having been passed on May 8th, 2012 by Marcel77799. Rocko maniac.jpg|ROA as a Maniac ROCKO!.jpg|ROA as a Journeyman ROA also uses the Tongue Smiley ( ) emoticon in a large majority of his posts, like almost everyone else. Many have said that he is one of the best users of all time, not only for the amount of posts, but for being nice and helpful to not only older users, but to newbies as well. For a short period of time, he was also in two MLN Bands, Aerobrick, and the New Brickboys. Rock-o-Ages is currently roleplaying in the Classics Roleplay Subforum, the Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay, and he also posts a bit in the Kingdoms Roleplay forum. For a while he was inactive, but since the Moderators put up the new LOTR Forum it seems he has gone back to posting in most of the places he used to. Fun Facts *He was well-known in LEGO Universe, although only due to his LEGO Message Board fame as he joined LU once the game had been out for a long time. *His brother is Agentlevi_jesusrocks. *He once made a joke that he was Empire981, fooling some users. *He is known for being an influental roleplayer to newbies by always being nice. *His first account was named Mr. Whitaker after the character in Adventures in Odyssey, his favorite radio drama series, although the name was mispelled when the account was created. *His current signature is: Roa. *He won the User of The Year category in the 2011 Brickies. *Before LEGO Universe was shut down, his character was Rockoages. *There's a rumor that he's an undercover moderator, which of course is not true. Even if he used coding to make himself look like a normal user, he would show up on the Moderator List. *He is a big Power Miners fan. Warning: this user doesn't want his/her username public Category:Users Category:Legend Category:MLN Band User Category:8 studs Category:MB Legends Category:Awesome Articles Category:2008 Category:Roleplayer